


Something Found

by Krasimer



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, I brought him back, M/M, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: But the world is holding its breath for something, waiting for just the right moment. He feels something coming, something big.And suddenly it’s like a spark igniting tinder, setting the entire forest ablaze.Eddie!





	Something Found

It’s like the world is holding its breath.

He can feel something coming, some big surge of energy – the world around him is waiting for something. But he already lost everything. Anne and Dan are somewhere, still together though a little scarred from the loss of the others that they cared about. Her parents, his sisters. And here he is, alone, feeling something coming.

Eddie closes his eyes, perched on the edge of his apartment building.

He isn’t going to jump, has never even thought about it since—

Well, since some things in his life changed.

Since…

_Venom._

But the world is holding its breath for something, waiting for just the right moment. He feels something coming, something _big._

And suddenly it’s like a spark igniting tinder, setting the entire forest ablaze.

Off in the distance, he can see people moving through the streets again. Looking around tells him that the number of people he can see is at least _almost_ normal, if not entirely. Eddie clenches his hands, a rough sort of hope rising in his chest, almost burning from how sharp it is.

‘ _Eddie._ ’

The voice is something he remembers, the way it grates at the back of his throat, like he’s speaking but not all at once. It has been five years, five long and miserable, _lonely_ , years, but he still remembers the voice. The ropes of black spread out along his arms and twine through his fingers and he laughs, sobs halfway through, then laughs again.

‘ ** _Eddie!_** ’

He curls his arms around himself, unable to stop himself. It would take an entire army to keep him from curling his arms around his other half.

“Sweetheart, we’re here,” he half-sobs the words, the tension dropping out of his body in seconds. “Darling, love, we’re _here._ ” His hands turn into claws, black and sharp and delicate, gentle, as they cup his face. He kisses a palm, leans his face into the swell of darkness that rises from his shoulder. “My love,” he whispers. “Please tell me we aren’t dreaming.”

‘ _No, no, never dreaming, together. **Together,** Eddie.’_

Eddie laughs a third time, then flails backwards from the edge of the building when a glowing portal opens up next to him. A man wearing red and blue, a cape of all things, steps out. His eyes are narrowed and he looks like he could be dangerous if pushed the wrong way. He stares at them, at the always moving mass of Venom curling around Eddie’s shoulders, his arms, pushing itself deeper into his skin where Venom belongs. “Your name is Eddie Brock, yes?” the man continues to stare at them, his hands glowing as he considers something. “I think we need your help.”

“Who the hell are you?” Eddie sits up a little straighter, feels Venom sliding inside of him, under his skin. Where Venom belongs.

“My name is Stephen Strange,” he crouches down a little, like he realizes his height is part of what is setting Venom off, making him protective and active. “And there is a war, happening, right at this very moment.” His hands are still glowing.

Eddie scoffs. “Look, I’m just a reporter – I am not a fighter, man.”

“The two of you would be,” Strange meets his eyes. “The fight is important. It will decide the fate of the entire universe.”

“And I am not meant for –”

“It is against the being who erased half of existence,” Strange adds. “He snapped his fingers and erased half of all life in the universe. I was one of those erased. So, I imagine,” he glances down at Venom, the curls of inky blackness around Eddie’s neck, his hands, his arms. “Was your symbiote. This is a joyous reunion for the two of you, but to preserve your safety, your happiness, you must fight.”

Normally, when Eddie feels any sort of heavy rage, he can tell it belongs to Venom.

Not the part of them where they meet in the middle, but the part of them that is Venom itself. The alien, detached part that he got used to, that part that integrated over time. Anger strong enough to make him afraid of himself usually belongs to Venom, fury rising at the people around them being idiots, being useless, being cruel.

This time, however, the anger is all Eddie’s.

“Give me a name,” Eddie snarls the words out, all teeth and sharpness. Strange does not even flinch back, continues watching him. “I’ll tear his fucking _head_ off.”

“His name is Thanos,” Strange stands up again, brushing his robes off gently. “And I have many others to collect. We need an army to fight him, to defeat him. If we do not gather forces, then we will lose and he will triumph once more.” He holds up his hands, moving them in a way Eddie can’t make himself focus on.

“I’m coming with you,” Eddie stands up as well, feeling Venom envelop him. They are joined, together as they should be.

They will never be separated again.

Strange takes him to a different planet, tells him that it is to retrieve others who need to be returned to Earth.

“The fight will need all we can muster,” Strange tells him.

Eddie curls his hands into the blackness of Venom, curls himself into a ball around his other half. Five years without Them, without being _them._ He never wants to go back to how it felt to be alone. “Good,” he mutters. “Beat Thanos’ fucking head in.”

Strange smiles at him, looking around the alien landscape.

A teenage boy comes running up to them, his eyes wide and his hands flailing. “What happened? I was there and then my eyes opened again and now I’m here again?” he looks at Eddie with his wide, wide eyes, and breathes out a laugh. Eddie can see panic there, can tell an anxiety attack is on the way for the boy, but he nods. “Who’re you?”

“Eddie Brock,” Eddie holds out his hand. “Venom.” He says when his other half laughs and flares out around his fingers.

“Peter Parker,” the boy pokes gently at Venom, a smile showing up. He does not take Eddie’s hand. “Spider-man.”

‘ _Spiderboy,’_ Venom corrects quietly. ‘ _An adolescent of the species.’_

“No, uh, I’m Spider- _man_ ,” Peter looks confused, a little like a kicked puppy, and glances at Strange. “Is he one of the heroes?” he looks back at Eddie. “Are you one of the heroes?”

“I wouldn’t…Say that.” Eddie winces. “Not exactly.”

“Why not?”

Venom chooses that moment to manifest a head, sharp teeth bared in a grin that makes Peter’s already-wide eyes open even wider. ‘ _I eat people,’_ Venom says, nuzzling into Eddie’s cheek. Peter watches Venom for a moment, eyes growing even wider, before he laughs and puts a hand over his mouth.

“Wow…” he leans a little closer, his hands balled up in front of his chest. “A symbiotic alien species? That’s so cool!”

“…You’re a nerd, aren’t you?” Eddie leaned into Venom’s head, smiling. “Like…One hundred percent, Grade A Nerd.” He reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair, then turned to Stephen. “What are we doing? What’s the plan?” he paused, noticing the man wasn’t there anymore. He was a ways off, speaking to a man with dark skin and a pair of goggles on his face. “Hey, c’mon Spider-boy.”

“Spider- _man_ ,” Peter corrected again, following him anyway.

As they approached, Eddie overheard the goggles-wearing man saying, “No, you don’t understand, I need to have a portal open on his left for the joke to work.” He grinned at Strange, nodding. “It’ll be a relief for him to hear and a little bit of revenge for me, all at once. Five years out of the fight, man, I need to be able to pull this joke off. It’s the only way he’ll believe that we’re actually back.”

Strange’s head dropped back, a small sigh escaping him. “Very well.”

He looked to Eddie and Peter. “Are you two ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Eddie nodded. Peter nodded as well, his hands clenching into fists.

“I need to find Mister Stark,” Peter’s spine went straighter, his eyes flashing. “He was holding on to me as I turned into dust and that’s not…The best thing for him to remember. That needs to not be the last thing he remembers of me.”

As more portals opened around them, Strange smiled. “I think we can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave him back! It just took a while to figure out how I wanted to write this -- and I needed to see Endgame.


End file.
